A liquid-crystalline polyester has been used as a material for electric and electronic parts, and as its general production method, it has been known that a method involving acylation step of a phenolic hydroxy group of an aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acid such as p-hydroxybenzoic acid and/or an aromatic diol such as 4,4′-dihydroxybiphenyl by reacting with an fatty acid anhydride to obtain an acylated aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acid and/or an acylated aromatic diol, and ester-exchange step of the acylated aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acid and/or the acylated aromatic diol with aromatic dicarboxylic acid such as terephthalic acid. It is also well known that pyridine is used in the the acylation reaction (JP No. 6-1836 A).
In the case of using an organic basic compound containing one nitrogen atom in a molecule such as pyridine, the reaction time of acylation reaction can be reduced more than the case of using no pyridine, but the reaction time is not reduced sufficiently yet and it is desired to further improve the productivity of a liquid-crystalline polyester per unit time. The object of the invention is to provide a liquid-crystalline polyester production method with a shortened reaction time and improved productivity per unit time by using an organic basic compound containing one nitrogen atom in a molecule.